El Zorro Y El Trueno: Parte 2
by Ariana de la Vega
Summary: Disney Series: what if Ricardo Del Amo decided that Zorro didn't have such a bad idea?


EL ZORRO Y EL TRUENO  
PARTE 2  
  
Diego and Anna Maria walked through the Verdugo flower garden. The  
two had not said much since their encounter with Ricardo. But finally, Anna  
Maria could no longer tolerate the silence.  
  
"Diego, I am worried about Ricardo." She said, a small twinge of  
fear in her concerned voice.  
  
Diego sighed, "So am I. He has been acting very peculiar lately."  
  
"I wouldn't say peculiar, I would say jealous." Anna Maria stated.  
  
"Jealous? Of who, Zorro? Well, who wouldn't be?" Diego joked a  
bit, "He's always being chased, threatened, or shot at... and every solider  
within a twenty mile radius is after him... I am green with envy."   
  
Anna Maria laughed at Diego's joke, "No, not just Zorro, you too."  
She looked at Diego.  
  
Diego stopped walking and suddenly became serious, "Me? Why me?"   
  
"Anna Mara stopped also and turned to Diego, "Yes, I am in love with  
el Zorro, and the entire pueblo knows that, and everyone knows that Ricardo  
is jealous of him. But, Diego, you and I have known each other and been  
close friends since childhood. We are very close, and I think Ricardo  
resents us for that. He is jealous of our relationship. There is nothing  
that I can't tell you, and vice versa. Out of all the people in the world,  
you know the most about me, and I trust you the most. And Ricardo may be a  
clown and a trickster, but he is quick to jump to conclusions, and can be  
overly serious at times." She sighed.  
  
Diego considered this for a while, then spoke, "I never thought of  
it that way. We do have out own little stories and inside jokes. That must  
drive him positively insane." He took her hand, "What do you propose we  
do?"  
  
She looked at her hand in his and then looked up into his eyes and  
smiled, "You have such a kind heart, Diego." She said, "For now, we do  
nothing. This is his problem, and he is going to have to fix it on his own.  
We won't take action until he starts to get serious."  
  
Diego regarded her calm features, "I would have to call a duel  
serious."   
  
Her calm expression quickly morphed into a concerned and frightened  
one, "I forgot about that."  
  
"Let's hope he did too. I don't want to have to fight one of my  
best friends." Diego and Anna Maria began to walk again.  
  
____________________________  
  
Ricardo rushed home from the tailors. He had gotten all the  
information he needed to save his friends. He could not leave this in  
Zorro's hands, he just wasn't sure if he was really to be trusted or not.  
He knew the rendezvous point for Don Fernando's men, and when they would  
strike. He had to change into El Trueno quickly and get on his way. He  
quickly changed and ran out into the setting sun, his gray cape catching the  
reds and yellows in its shimmering fabric. Ricardo's costume was all gray  
except for his gloves and boots, even his sombrero was gray. His gloves and  
boots were black. He jumped onto his beautiful grayish-white steed and was  
off. The stallion road quickly at el Trueno's will as the masked hero  
rushed off to save his friends.  
  
____________________________  
  
Diego and Anna Maria walked towards the stables, still discussion  
Ricardo.  
  
"I just hope that he calms down before he hurts someone." Anna  
Maria stated as she walked into the open door of the stable. "I don't  
remember leaving this open."  
  
"Maybe we did, but I thought it was shut too." Diego suddenly  
wished that Bernardo was here. He had a feeling that Zorro was going to be  
needed very soon.  
  
Anna Maria disregarded the unusual nature of the open door and just  
entered, Diego quickly followed for her sake. He had to make sure that  
nothing happened to her, no matter what. He had an idea as to who this  
could be too... Don Fernando, or at least henchmen of his. "Anna Maria,  
slow down."  
  
"Diego, you sound worried." Anna Maria stopped and turned to face  
Diego.  
  
"He should be." The deep, demanding voice came from behind Anna  
Maria, She swirled around to see Zorro, or at least a man dressed as Zorro.  
  
"Zorro?" Diego was very confused. Was this Ricardo and yet another  
one of his tricks, or was this one of Don Fernando's men?  
  
"The same. And now, you will come with me." Zorro held up a rope and  
started to advance towards Anna Maria.  
  
"No, you are not Zorro. Zorro is kind and gentle, he does not just  
kidnap innocent people." Anna Maria protested.  
  
"I never said you were innocent, Senorita." Zorro grabbed Anna  
Maria by the wrist and pulled her to him.  
  
Diego jumped into action, hitting Zorro with his fist in an attempt  
to free Anna Maria. Anna Maria was let go, and she stepped behind Diego.  
"Run, Anna Maria." Diego commanded her, she took one look in his eyes and  
obeyed.   
  
"You, you will pay for that." Zorro said.  
  
"Oh, I will, will I?" Diego was getting angry.   
  
Zorro unsheathed his sword and charged at Diego. Diego, unarmed,  
rushed for the exit of the stables and searched for a weapon.  
  
"Oh, a coward, are you? You take after your father, I see." Zorro  
said.  
  
Diego stopped, and regarded the imposter Zorro, "I am unarmed, so  
who is the real coward? Throw down your sword, and I will fight you."  
  
Zorro laughed, "A de la Vega? But most of all, Don Diego de la Vega  
wants to fight me? Oh, this will be quick and easy, de la Vega." Zorro  
threw down his sword and charged at Diego again.  
  
Diego quickly dodged his attacker and countered the attack by  
tripping him.  
  
"You are a slippery little one, de la Vega. But you will not escape  
me." Zorro got back to his feet and ready to attack again.  
  
"And you talk to much." Diego dodged his attacker again and this  
time, punched Zorro in the gut. "Anna Maria was right, you're not Zorro.  
He's a much better fighter."  
  
"Keep fighting me, de la Vega, and your father and girlfriend die."  
Zorro said. "Bring them out!"   
  
Two other men brought out Don Alejandro and Anna Maria. Don  
Alejandro appeared to be unconscious.  
  
Diego couldn't believe his eyes, both his father and friend were  
captured. He had no choice, "Fine... I will cooperate, just don't hurt  
them."   
  
"Oh, so he gives up for the sake of his friends, how very noble of  
you." the Zorro imposter grabbed Diego by the neck and lead him to the  
others.  
  
"Diego! No!" Anna Maria pleaded.  
  
"Quiet, woman!" The man that was holding Anna Maria captive smacked  
her across the face to shut her up.   
  
That was the last straw, Diego couldn't take anymore. He kicked the  
imposter Zorro and was released. Diego ran to Anna Maria and his father,  
but was quickly countered by the other two captors. Diego dodged the first  
punch but was caught by the other. The imposter Zorro charged into the  
battle and Diego was quickly out numbered. He fought as hard as he could,  
but was being lead to a cliff. Anna Maria screamed as she was grabbed from  
behind by a fourth man. Her scream distracted Diego, and that was the split  
second distraction that the attackers needed. The attackers tripped Diego  
and he fell over the ledge.   
  
Anna Maria screamed as she saw Diego fall to certain death. "No!!  
Diego!!!!"   
  
"I told you to be quiet!" Anna Maria's capture struck her again,  
and this time she fell to the ground.   
  
"Come on, we need to get them to the mine. That little escapade  
cost us valuable time. Don Fernando is going to be mad that we killed the  
younger de la Vega." Another one of the attackers said.  
  
"Well, he is going to have to live with it." The Zorro imposter  
said... then he started laughing, "Get it! live with it!"   
  
The rest of the gang began to laugh with their leader as they all  
headed off for their horses to go to the mine and finish their mission.  
  



End file.
